superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelina Ballerina: Rose Fairy Princess Credits
Opening Titles * "Angelina Ballerina" * "The Rose Fairy Princess" Episode Titles * "The Rose Fairy Princess" ** Written by: Barbara Slade ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Angelina at the Fair" ** Written by: Barbara Slade ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "The Ballet Ticket" ** Written by: Jan Page ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Midnight Muddle" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Ending Credits * Director: Roger McIntosh * Music by: Colin Towns * Featuring: Finty Williams as Angelina * Also Starring: Jo Wyatt, Keith Wickham, Jonell Elliott Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: David Greenway * Character Design: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: Dave Ingham * Production Assistants: Diana Tusheva Mollot, Tonla Thorne * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Storyboard: Trevor Ricketts * Background Director: Loraine Marshall * Background Artists: Katharine Nichols, Ian Henderson, Natasha Gross, Sue Tong, Gunther Herbert, Louis Duthie, Denis Ryan * Layout Director: Jacques Gauthier * Layout: Sam Bailey, Sean Burke, Tom Bailey, Susie Bailey, Sue Butterworth, Markus Kunze, Mark Francis, Peter Western * Layout Assistant: Peter Mavs * Title Animation: John Perkins, Ray Newman Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producers: Andras Erkel, Kirsty Baillie * Animation Director: Andrei Ignatenko * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistants: Arabella Lauterback, Szabolcs Turanvi-Vadsay, Breata Sagy, Istavan Senkovicz, Tatianna Galatch * Animators: Vladimir Zakharov, Alexei Podkolzin, Nadia Petkova, Katja Mankova, Natalia Malykhina, Alexander Panov, Olga Orlova, Marina Rogova, Vladimir Vyshegordotsev, Inna Evlannikova, Gabor Toth, Tibor Huszak, Hermann Pastika, Adrienne Shakalyuyev, Darko Tomicic, Csaba Mali, Igor Mkushev, Nikolai Dimitrov, Olena Kotlajarova, Natalie Gresliev, Sandor Vago, Zdena Mihalikova, Karol Holubcik, Zoltan Turi, Zoltan Velkey, Annamaria Toro, Ferenc Petorvic, Andrei Pariguin, Olga Arbuzova, Nadia Petkova, Miroslav Mirtchev, Natalia Malikhina, Kiril Kravtechenko, Oszkar Prell, Zoran Donchev, Katalin Bross, Peter Pozsgai, Boriana Stefanova, Marin Vasiliev, Andras Palotivcs * Character Supervisor: Otto Ritter * Colouring Checker: Robert Popele * Colourists: Hajanalka Horvath, Krisztina Horvath, Joszef Horvath, Gyuia Juhasz, Judit Muller, Percz Jenone, Andrea David * Background and Colour Supervisor: Maria Czegledi * Camera: Attila Vocsa * Special Effects Software: Tamas Botkos, Sandor Torek * Voice Recording: The Tape Gallery * Engineered by: Simon Capes * Off Line Edit: infrastructure Post Ltd * Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant Editor: Sam Ives * Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios London * Edited and Mixed by: Michael Fentum, Dan Morgan * Online Post Production: Blue Post Production * Colour Guide: Katherine Grincell * Editor: Adam Grant * Developed for Television by: Barbara Slade Hit Entertainment * Script Executive: Madeleine Warburg * Editorial Assistant: Mark Casarotto * Production Manager: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinator: Macushla Carney * Executive Producer: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2001 HIT Entertainment PLC - Based on the books created and devised by Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Hit Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Grand Slamm Children’s Films Production Category:Video Credits Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Varga Studios